tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Melchior Mayvin
Melchior Mayvin ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Melchior ist über hundert Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Berseria geboren worden und war mit Claudin Asgard befreundet, der dreihundert Jahre vor Tales of Berseria die Länder vereinigt hatte und das Königreich Midgand gründete. Claudin lebte weit über die menschliche Lebensspanne hinweg, indem er einen Eid geleistet hatte, was Melchior ihm gleichgetan hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu verlängern. Melchior ist auch Artorius Collbrande bereits bekannt gewesen, der der Schüler seines Freundes Claudin gewesen war. Die drei waren auf der Suche nach Innominat gewesen. Für Artorius hatte Claudin etwas mehr als zehn Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte jedoch sein Leben aufgegeben und war in Lothringen verstorben. Melchior hatte Artorius schließlich zehn Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte am Schrein der Ruhe aufgesucht, wo kurz zuvor Artorius' Frau, Celica Crowe, von Dämonen attackiert in den Schlund gestürzt war. Artorius und Melchior waren Zeugen davon, wie sowohl Celica als auch ihr ungeborener Sohn als Malakhim wiedergeboren wurden, und sie bemerken die Domäne von Innominat, sodass sie verstehen, dass der Malak, den sie all die Zeit gesucht hatten, immer da gewesen war. Melchior gelingt es hier, Artorius endgültig für seine Pläne zu gewinnen: Er will Innominat kontrollieren, über den er sich bereits viel Wissen angeeignet hat, damit die menschliche Zivilisation am Ende dieses Zyklus nicht vernichtet wird, sodass sie sich stattdessen weiterentwickeln kann. thumb|300px|left|Melchior im Spiel Melchior ist der Ziehvater von Magilou Mayvin, die damals noch Magillanica Lou hieß. Magilou ist von ihrer Familie verstoßen worden, weil sie von Geburt an eine hohe Resonanz gehabt und ihrer Familie damit Angst eingejagt hatte. Sie war von einer Zirkusgruppe aufgenommen und bei Auftritten eingesetzt worden, wobei sie dem Spott der Leute ausgesetzt worden war. Melchior hatte einen Unfall verursacht, der der Zirkusgruppe das Leben gekostet hatte. Nur Magilou hatte er verschont und sie daraufhin aufgenommen. Sein Ziel war es, eine Erbin zu finden, die seine Position als sogenannter "Schatten" der Abtei eines Tages übernehmen würde, denn diese Position konnte nur von jenen angenommen werden, die schreckliche Taten vollziehen konnten, ohne Bosheit anzuziehen. Magilou schaffte es bis zum selben Rang, den auch Melchior besetzt, nämlich den einer Legatin unter den Exorzisten, und sie hatte sich erstmals geborgen und heimisch gefühlt, als Melchior ihr schließlich seinen Nachnamen gegeben hatte. Den letzten Test jedoch bestand sie nicht. Es wird angedeutet, dass es sich dabei um einen Test ihrer Willenskraft gehandelt hatte, wobei Melchior ihren Willen gebrochen hatte. Er erkannte ihr daraufhin seinen Namen wieder ab und Magilou kam schließlich, von der Abtei gefangen, zur Gefängnisinsel Titania. Melchior ist zudem derjenige, der das neuartige Arte der Armatisierung entwickelte, damit ein Malak und ein Exorzist verschmelzen können. Er reizte die Theorie über die Armatisierung bis an die Grenzen aus, doch ein Restrisiko, das sowohl für den Malak als auch für den Träger besteht, blieb bis zuletzt. Er entwickelte auch Brunhild, den Ring des Hexers, den er an die körperliche Gestalt von Seres gebunden hatte. Die Formel ist an Seres' Lebenskraft gebunden worden und wird erst beendet, wenn sie stirbt. Melchior war es auch, der auf der Hexeninsel die Kelche ausgegraben und wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte. Sein Ziel war es, unsterbliche Drachen in den Kelchen gefangen zu halten, die unendliche Bosheit erzeugen und damit den Erdenpuls nähren, also Innominat. Dies wäre für den Fall, dass die Unterdrückung der menschlichen Gefühle gelingt, ein nötiger Schritt, um Innominat im erwachten Zustand zu halten, da die Menschen dann keine Bosheit mehr entwickeln würden, die für Innominat aber wichtig ist. Tales of Berseria Melchior erscheint erstmals bei der Ernennung von Artorius zum Hirten durch Prinz Parzival in Loegres, wobei es ihm jedoch an einem größeren Auftritt fehlt. Seinen ersten größeren Auftritt hat er in Lothringen, wohin er sowohl Zaveid als auch Eizen mit einer Illusion von Van Aifread lockte. Als die Helden in Lothringen ankommen, wo Melchior sich mit zwei Malakhim noch versteckt hält, lässt sich Eizen von der Illusion Aifreads jedoch nicht austricksen und greift ihn an: Die Illusion offenbart sich als eine Malak, die augenblicklich verschwindet und hinter Eizen eine Illusion von Edna erzeugt. Die lässt Eizen stutzen und hätte ihn offen für Angriffe gelassen, wenn Zaveid nicht mithilfe von Siegfried eingegriffen und die Malak attackiert hätte. Diese erlangt durch das Energiegeschoss aus Siegfried ihren Willen zurück, wird jedoch von Melchior mit einer manifestierten Sphäre aus Bosheit umhüllt, sodass sie sich in einen Legendären Wyvern verwandelt. Auch die anderen beiden Malakhim verwandelt Melchior, und alles mit dem Ziel, die Helden zu beschäftigen, um an die Formel von Siegfried zu gelangen. Er kann zwar Siegfried selbst nicht in seinen Besitz bringen, aber seine Formel kopieren, und flüchtet daraufhin. Melchior hält sich die meiste Zeit eher im Hintergrund und agiert als Artorius' Berater. Er ist anwesend, als Artorius erstmals von den Helden im Empyreischen Thron attackiert wird und als es Laphicet gelingt, einen Riss die Realität zu schlagen, sodass die Helden zum Erdenpuls entkommen können. Als Eleanor Hume ebenfalls in den Riss gerät, gelingt es Melchior noch, ihr ein Kommunikations-Arte hinterherzuschicken, in dem er ihr den geheimen Auftrag erteilt, Laphicet sicher zum Hauptsitz der Abtei in Loegres zu begleiten. Ebenfalls im Empyreischen Thron erhält Melchior von Artorius Malak Nummer Eins, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Besitz von Teresa Linares gewesen war. Mit Nummer Eins erscheint er daraufhin im ersten Kelch der Hexeninsel, wo er die Helden bereits erwartet hatte, jedoch nur Magilou vorfindet. Diese hält einen Riss in den Erdenpuls offen, damit ihre Freunde diesem ebenfalls entkommen können, Melchior beginnt jedoch damit, ihren Willen zu brechen. Anders als bei ihrer letzten Prüfung zum Schatten der Abtei kann Magilou ihm widerstehen, bis ihre Verbündeten ihr zur Hilfe eilen. Ein Kampf entbrennt, der schließlich beendet wird, indem Zaveid Melchior und den von ihm herbeigerufenen Dämon durch einen Schuss aus Siegfried in den noch geöffneten Spalt zum Erdenpuls schleudert und ihn damit kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzt. Dennoch erscheint Melchior zusammen mit Innominat, Artorius und dem Dämon Aifread am Strand der Hexeninsel, nachdem die Helden erfolgreich entkommen konnten. Dort versichert er Innominat, dass sein Erwachen fast vollkommen ist und niemand seiner Domäne ohne die Kraft der vier elementaren Empyreer widerstehen kann, die jedoch tief im Erdenpuls schlafen. Mithilfe von Illusionen war es Melchior gelungen, den gefangenen Van Aifread letztendlich in einen Dämon zu verwandeln. Doch selbst nach seiner Dämonisierung hatte Aifread seinen Illusionen sieben Tage und Nächte widerstanden und selbst nun widersetzt er sich ihm auf instinktiver Ebene. Dennoch schickt Melchior ihn auf den Weg, um die Helden zu verfolgen und Laphicet zu töten, um die Bosheit der Verzweiflung in Velvet Crowe zu erwecken, damit die letzte Bosheit für Innominat erzeugt wird. thumb|300px|Demi-Melchior, nachdem er armatisierte Melchior erscheint den Helden in Meirchio, wo Velvet die Einwohner vertrieben hatte, damit die Legaten schnellstmöglich zu ihnen kommen, denn sie benötigt neben den Seelen von Oscar Dragonia und Teresa, die sie bereits absorbiert hatte, noch zwei weitere mächtige Seelen, um die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken. Melchior ist sich ihres Planes bewusst und sucht das Gespräch mit Magilou. Er erinnert sie, welches Chaos sie durch die Erweckung anrichten werden, und Magilou zählt auf, dass die Abtei ihre absolute Kontrolle aufgeben wird und Malakhim ihren eigenen Willen zurückerhalten werden, sodass die Exorzisten ihre Fähigkeiten verlieren. Melchior fügt hinzu, dass sich an der Bedrohung durch die Dämonen dennoch nichts ändern wird. Magilou bemerkt zudem, dass auch das elementare Gleichgewicht jahrhundertelang gestört sein wird, dass die Kontinent sich bewegen und sie ein großes Spektakel erwartet. Melchior ahnt voraus, dass die menschliche Zivilisation sich wieder zurückentwickeln wird, was er hatte verhindern wollen. Allein der Ausbruch des Killaraus' wird zur Folge haben, dass die Menschen keinen Flammenstein mehr bergen können und dadurch kein Schießpulver mehr hätten. Magilou zitiert daraufhin Melchiors Lehren, die sie von ihm gelernt hatte, und Melchior scheint diesbezüglich erfreut zu sein. Er fragt sie, ob sie nicht auf die Seite der Abtei zurückkehren will, da sie sich offenbar noch immer als Mayvin identifiziert. Magilou gesteht ihm jedoch, dass sie sich nichts Langweiligeres als Melchiors ideale Welt vorstellen kann, da sie das Leben auf dieselbe perverse Weise verhöhnen würde wie ein Garten voller künstlicher Blumen. Wenn er die Natur als böse bezeichnen mag, so lebt sie gern nach dem Mantra des Bösen und wird danach sterben. Melchior ist verhalten und meint, dass ihm dann nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als sie zu vernichten. Eizen und Rokurou Rangetsu eilen Magilou zur Hilfe, doch sie beruhigt die beiden und meint, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sei, da Melchiors Leben dem Herrscher des Unheils gehöre. Melchior verschwindet daraufhin und erwartet die Helden am Vulkan, doch auf dem Rückweg bemerkt er eine einzelne Blume, die aus dem Schnee der Stadt wächst und teilweise verwelkt ist. Schweigsam geht er weiter. Auf dem Gipfel von Killaraus erwartet Melchior die Helden und erzählt ihnen dort von den vier elementaren Empyreern, die ihre Kraft aus den Gebeten der Menschen beziehen, doch einschlafen, wenn die Menschen verderben und ihre Gebete vernachlässigen. Laphicet versteht dadurch, dass die Empyreer Malakhim sind. Melchior offenbart, dass Innominat als fünfter Empyreer die Aufgabe hat, die menschliche Seele mitsamt Bosheit zu verschlingen und einen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen. Wenn die Menschheit danach wieder rein ist, können die elementaren Empyreer wieder erwachen. Dieser Zyklus wiederholte sich bereits unzählige Male seit Äonen, und Innominat ist der Grund für den Aufstieg und Niedergang der menschlichen Zivilisation. Doch auf diese Weise wird die menschliche Zivilisation eine gewisse Schwelle niemals überschreiten können, was er verhindern will, indem Innominat selbst kontrolliert wird, und für diesen Zweck ist die Armatisierung entwickelt worden, und um diese zu erschaffen, ist die versteckte Technologie von Siegfried nötig gewesen. Melchior armatisiert schließlich mit einem unbekannten Wasser-Malak und wird zu Demi-Melchior. In dieser Form bekämpft er die Helden, will sich nach seinem Tod aber in den Killaraus werfen, um diesen zum Ausbruch zu bewegen. Magilou kann ihn jedoch zum Stutzen bringen, indem sie die Illusion eine Blume zu seinen Füßen erschafft, und Velvet gelingt es, ihn angesichts seiner Unvorsichtigkeit zu verschlingen. Melchior wird augenblicklich mit den Seelen von Teresa, Oscar sowie Shigure Rangetsu an den Erdenpulspunkt des Killaraus geopfert, um die vier elementaren Empyreer zusammen zu erwecken. Persönlichkeit Melchior wird stark von Vernunft geleitet und verkörpert den idealen Glauben daran nahezu perfekt, ohne Zweifel. Es ist sein Ideal, die Welt zu einem Ort frei von Bosheit zu machen, sodass dafür die Gefühle der Menschen unterdrückt werden müssen. Die gesamte Hintergrundhandlung des Spiels wird von ihm eingeleitet und gesteuert, wobei er lieber aus dem Hintergrund agiert und Artorius an die Front schickt. Angedeutete Gefühle empfindet er ausschließlich für Blumen sowie kurzzeitig für Magilou, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich trotz allem noch als Mayvin identifizierte. Kampfstil Melchior ist ein eher träger Kämpfer, der Gegner im Nahkampf mit einer etwa kopfgroßen Energiesphäre attackiert, die er in seinen Händen formt. Sowohl in seiner normalen Form als auch in der armatisierten Demi-Melchior-Form beherrscht er mächtige Malak-Artes, von denen viele vom Element Wasser sind. Sein mystisches Arte Absolutes Gefängnis beherrscht er ausschließlich als Demi-Melchior. Wissenswertes *Angesichts Melchiors Vorsicht Blumen gegenüber glaubten die Helden, dass Blumen etwas mit seinem Eid zu tun hatten. Magilou widerlegt dies jedoch und erklärt, dass er Blumen lediglich liebt und ihnen deshalb nichts zuleide tun will. Charakterliste en:Melchior Mayvin Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Melchior Mayvin